


A Father's Musings

by jandjsalmon



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Gen, nye slumberparty at the murderhouse, wee drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jandjsalmon/pseuds/jandjsalmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a wee drabble - from the prompt - "Ben and Tate - Keep away from my daughter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Musings

Ben was a realist but that didn't make things any easier. What he wanted to do was lock Violet away... to scream  _Keep away from my daughter_  at the halls and walls and the monster that held them in this House. He knew that an eternity was a long time to hold a grudge but he just hadn't expected his daugher's resolve to weaken so soon. It hadn't even been centuries yet.   
  
It had started out with little moments. Little glimpses that Ben was sure he wasn't supposed to notice but he was her father... he noticed. A longing look that lasted a little  _too_ long. A soft smile when Violet didn't think anyone else was watching. Those walls she'd built up around her heart had started to crumble. Time would do that, Ben mused, even when it meant forgiving a psycopathic mass-murdering rapist.  
  
Even his wife was in on the act... citing that this was the happiest they'd ever been as a family and yet not all of them were as happy as they could be.  
  
Eventually it wasn't just looks. It was touches and whispers with heads close together in dark corners. It was acceptance... at least on the part of his forever teen daughter.   
  
Her smile returned and what little melancholia that had remained in her soul lifted and flew away like a bird being freed from a locked cage. Begrudgingly even Ben could see that the darkness that had hovered over every crack and surface of the boy seemed less vast and suffocating. Violet was a light saving the drowning boy from his demons.  
  
It was simply because of that, that Ben knew he wouldn't say anything, but it was there in his mind every time he looked at the psychopathic boy hovering around the edges of his  ~~after~~ life again, thoughts running like one of those news tickers on the bottom of a television screen.  _I will make you suffer if you hurt her again._  
  
Ben knew that his unspoken warning would be understood... otherwise it would be a long forever in the Murder House for all of them.


End file.
